Summer Romance
by Black-Velvet-Hearts
Summary: Sequel to DOLL PARTS. Severus arrives in Little Winging to spend his summer with Harry. But can their newly formed relationship survive it's worst? SLASH! Snarry. HPSS. SSHP. Rated for Language, Gore, Smut, Rape, Abuse, Death, and Violence. ON HIATUS!
1. Back in the Hell Hole Again

_**Summer Romance**_

_**By Illucent Distraught**_

--

**Chapter One: Back in the Hell Hole Again**

The train ride home was torture. Everyone saw his little escapade with Severus. Once the Hogwarts Express had left the station, Hermione and Ron found him staring dreamily out the window of his compartment.

"Harry. James. POTTER!" A shrill voice shrieked, and Harry turned to see Hermione fuming and Ron red in the face.

"And what was _that_ about?!" She demanded, hands on her hips. However, before he had a chance to answer, Ron was shouting at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roared. "How dare you take advantage of my little sister! She…she loves you! SHE FUCKING LOVES YOU! And you go behind her back…and…and…"

"But I'm not in love with Ginny, Ron." Harry said quietly, his eyes falling upon his shoes.

"Harry…" Hermione breathed, all her anger suddenly floating away. Ron however, was still shouting.

"So, what, you fucking poof! Do you love HIM?!" Harry winced, and Hermione pushed past Ron, sitting down beside the emerald-eyed wizard. She drew him to her, pressing his head to her shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her as his shoulders shook, trying to hold back his tears.

"Oi, I'm talking to you! DO YOU LOVE HIM!?" He didn't seem to notice Hermione trying to sooth him.

"YES!" He brought his head up, furious. "I FUCKING LOVE SEVERUS FUCKING SNAPE!"

"Harry!" Someone cried, and all eyes fell upon the compartment door. Ginny was standing there, looking at them all in shock.

"Are you…do you really…I mean…I…uh…" She stuttered, flushing.

Harry got up and walked over to Ginny, hugging her to his chest.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny…but…yes. I do love Severus."

Ginny pulled back with a small smile on her face. Harry could see her heart-break in her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, Gin."

Her face lit up, suddenly realizing something that other's did not.

"Harry, now I have the right to say: I LOVE YOU! But as a brother." She giggled. "And now I can take you shopping and you won't complain!"

Everyone burst into laughter. "Of course, I would L-O-V-E to go shopping, Gin."

--

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all stayed in that compartment, chatting away. Hours had gone by, and finally the Hogwarts Express pulled into London Station, on platform 9¾.

Harry's friends all wished him a good summer, hugs to go around, and left the compartment to get their trunks. Smiling to himself, Harry retrieved his own luggage and owl cage and got off the train. He passed through the barrier and looked around for his "family."

Almost instantly, he found his small group. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all waiting for him.

Dudley looked bored to death, standing there next to his mum and dad. When he saw Harry, he gave him a sneer worthy of the Malfoy's.

Harry just smirked. A sly, Slytherin smirk. It left you wondering what kinds of things that the wearer could just do to you.

Vernon was already red in the face. When Harry approached them, he had to restrain himself from yelling.

"What ruddy took you so bloody long!" He growled, stalking off with his son.

Petunia pursed her lips, like she had just eaten one too many of Dumbledore's lemon drops.

Harry walked next to his aunt, still smirking.

"Hey, Aunt Petunia?" He asked slyly, getting her attention.

"Yes…Harry?" She asked exasperated.

"Do you remember…uh…Severus Snape?"

His aunt almost stopped walking. She stuttered a moment before coughing and righting herself. "No. Who is this…um…Severus Snape you speak of?"

"Oh, no one. No one at all." Harry smirked again, catching a blonde head out of the corner of his eye. He saw Malfoy Jr. walking outside the train station with his father.

"Hey, Malfoy!" He called. Both Draco and Lucius turned to look at him. He grinned, giving them a half wave. "Have a good summer!"

He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle to himself at their faces as he was shoved into the Dursley's new car, Hedwig dropped onto his lap and his trunk thrown in the back.

--

The moment the car pulled into the driveway of 4 Privet Drive, Vernon snapped around in his seat to glare at his nephew.

"Just a reminder, boy…" He had a sinister glint in his eye when he said that. "Any funny business…and you'll be out of here faster that you can say, 'oops.' Now get in the house with your freak…_things_ and start preparing dinner."

Vernon shut the car off and Harry stepped out. He retrieved his luggage and hauled everything upstairs to his room.

This was going to be one hell of a summer. He just couldn't wait until Severus arrived.

--

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The first chapter. I know it's not very long…but, hey. At least I did this all in one day. –Grins.-**

**Next Time! **_**Chapter Two – Treading on Egg Shells**_


	2. Treading on Eggshells

_**Summer Romance**_

_**By Morbid-Malfunctions (Illucent-Distraught)**_

_**--**_

**Chapter Two – Treading on Egg Shells**

Harry woke up that morning in his small, cramped room feeling better than he had all year. Severus was coming today. He looked around the room to make sure everything looked slightly descent. All his items were organized neatly, and Dudley's were all piled in the corner of the room. His floor was clean, mopped and swept, and his bed made. All his clothes were folded down in his trunk, and his broom was hidden in a corner of the room covered by his Invisibility Cloak.

He jumped in surprise when his uncle Vernon unlocked the door and threw it open. "Boy!" He yelled, and Harry whirled around in shock, drawing his wand. His uncle's red face reassured him that he wasn't the deceased Voldemort, and he put his wand back in his pants pocket with a thankful sigh.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that Potter?!" Vernon roared his face purple now. Harry held his hands up by his face in a surrendering position.

"I thought you were Voldemort."

When Vernon gave him a look of udder confusment, Harry shrugged. "He's the Dark Lord that killed my parents, gave me my scar, "died", then was "reborn" when I was 14, and I've had to battle him every school year and now I've finally defeated him so he couldn't kill Witches and Wizards born from Muggles and Muggles period. So you better be damn thankful, because if I died, they would be coming for you next…"

Harry didn't know he was ranting until three owls swooped in the room. He recognized Sev's almost instantly, so he reached for the letter from it first. Ripping the seal, he opened the letter, biting the inside of his lip as he did.

_--_

_Harry,_

_You better be safe. I'll be coming in about 30 minutes after you receive this letter. _

_I love you,_

_Severus Snape_

_--_

Harry smiled to himself and pocketed the letter. He took the next one from an angry looking Horned Owl and was surprised to say it was one from the ministry.

"If it's about drawing my fucking wand in front of a muggle I'm going to Avada Kedavra myself…" He mumbled, opening the letter.

_--_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to say that because you've rid the world of such an evil wizard, that we'll be taking the Trace off your wand. Congratulations, you've become a legal adult in the Wizarding World._

_Sincerely, _

_The Ministry of Magic_

--

"YES!" Harry shouted, startling his uncle.

"What?" He grunted. "They are taking you away?" Harry shook his head with a big grin on his face.

"No, I am a legal adult now and I can use magic outside of school when ever I want." He took the letter from the small barn owl and set it on his desk, fed them a few of Hedwig's owl treats before ushering them out the window.

"Time to make breakfast!" He cried cheerfully before skipping out the door in a manner only Albus Dumbledore would have done.

Harry walked into the kitchen with a cheerful aura around him, drawing his wand as he did. Petunia and Dudley were in the living room, so he used flicked his wand and started breakfast up.

While he was cooking the bacon, he heard a shriek from the living room. 'Uncle V must have told her,' He thought before draining out the grease and piling the crispy bacon on a plate.

Once everything was finished, he heard a knock on the door. "BOY! Get the door!" Vernon roared, and Harry eagerly ran to the front door. He looked through the peep-hole to see Severus standing there with a sour look on his face.

Harry opened the door as calmly as he could, and Severus' face lit up when he saw his love open the door. Severus smiled at him before he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and leaned down to kiss him.

Harry knew they just couldn't stand in the door way like this, so he pulled away. "Come inside, Sev." He knew he was acting childish, but he missed him the whole time he was away, even if it was a few days.

"'_Sev_', huh?" Severus smirked, taking Harry's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Harry blushed. He was thinking about that nickname while he was alone, he forgot he never called him that before.

"It's alright, love." Severus leaned down and kissed him.

"Have you had breakfast?" Harry asked, leading him into the kitchen. Severus shook his head and they walked through the door into the kitchen.

The Dudley's were all seated at the kitchen table, and were shocked to see Severus standing there. Vernon's face turned quite an ugly shade of red, Dudley just looked a little shocked, not knowing who the hell he was, and Petunia looked utterly ridiculous. Her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped as she stared at the man dressed in all black Muggle clothes.

"Take a seat Severus," Harry called, piling some food up on a plate for him. If there wasn't enough, he could always make some more. Severus did as he was told, and took a seat across from Petunia.

Vernon stood up angrily, slamming his hands down on the table. "What is the meaning about this, Boy?" He growled, not caring about the guest who was sitting at his kitchen table.

"Severus is staying here with me for the summer." Harry said calmly, taking the plate over to Severus. He set it down in front of him before taking out his wand. He levitated a glass over to them and said very kindly, "Dobby?"

There was an apparition crack, and a little house elf stood happily next to Harry. "Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked eagerly. Harry laughed and pointed at Sev's glass.

"Would you mind bringing a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice from the school for us?" He asked, and he never got a reply as the elf apparated away and came back almost as quickly with a pitcher full of the requested drink.

"Thank you, Dobby." He said and poured some of the juice into the glass. Dobby nodded and left the room with a 'pop'

Severus looked at Harry curiously. "Why in Merlin's beard did you just do magic? You're only 16, you've still got the _Trace_ on you."

Harry shook his head, smiling. "I got a letter from the Ministry this morning. They are allowing me all rights to my magic because I defeated Tom."

Severus shook his head, taking a bite out of his toast. "Why am I not surprised Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Boy Who Lived-"

"AGAIN!" Harry butted in, and Severus shook his head, chuckling.

"Alright, the Boy Who Lived _Again_, gets special treatment." He looked at Harry curiously. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Harry shook his head, and Dudley finally spoke up. "Who is that Harry? Your boyfriend?" He smirked, looking at the two from across the table.

Sev took a drink of juice before giving him his own Slytherin smirk that he had perfected over the years. He snagged the back of Harry's neck and pushes their lips together. He grabbed the emerald eyed wizard's waist and pulled him down onto his lap.

--

**A/N: Ah, cliffy again. I'm sorry for not updating. My mother took the internet away from me because she thought I was a "computer-holic." D Well, I hope you enjoyed the chappie. R&R!! Next time: **_**Chapter Three – Try it the Muggle Way, Sev!**_


	3. Try it the Muggle Way, Sev!

**Summer Romance  
_by: Morbid Malfunctions_**

--

**Chapter Three: Try it the Muggle Way, Sev!**

_Harry shook his head, and Dudley finally spoke up. "Who is that Harry? Your boyfriend?" He smirked, looking at the two from across the table._

_Sev took a drink of juice before giving him his own Slytherin smirk that he had perfected over the years. He snagged the back of Harry's neck and pushes their lips together. He grabbed the emerald eyed wizard's waist and pulled him down onto his lap._

Harry couldn't believe Severus was actually kissing him in front of his muggle family. However, he didn't mind. Melting into the kiss, the young Gryffindor wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and ground his hips lightly against Severus'.

Dudley was in shock. He didn't actually think the two wizards were in a relationship. But as he was watching them kiss...more like shove their tongues down each others throats...he was more than convinced.

Vernon passed out from lack of air. He was so angry that he couldn't speak, and while holding his breath, didn't realize it was too long and fainted.

Petunia was gaping like a fish. She had never seen two men do such sinful acts in her life. "STOP!" She shrieked, standing up and slamming her petite hands on the table.

Harry and Sev broke apart, panting. They both had raging hard-ons from their heated...kiss, and they were glad they were hidden by the table.

"Severus!" Petunia cried. "How dare you do such a thing! With...with Lily's SON! Her SON! He...he...you...your old enough to be his FATHER!"

Severus glared at the horse-like woman who called herself Petunia. "I'm well aware of the fact of our ages, 'Tuni." He drawled keeping his voice under controll. Harry was rotating his hips ever-so-slightly, causing their erections to rub against eachother. It wasn't noticeable by anyone besides the two, because to them, it would just look like Harry was sitting normally on Severus' lap.

"Now, if you'll excuse me...Harry and I have other buisness to attend to." And with a huff, Severus picked Harry up in his arms and swept him up the stairs, leaving Petunia alone in the kitchen to wake her husband up.

--

After a round of multi-orgasmic sex, Harry and Sev lounged lazily on Harry's soiled bed. Both of them were smirking at eachother, the same line going over through their heads.

_"Just try it the MUGGLE way, Sev!" _Harry had cried out. He was fed up with magical preperations, and thought, since they were in a muggle house, they should have sex, the muggle way.

It would take a long few weeks to get that memory safetly tucked away. Just then, Harry remembered the third letter that he hadn't read yet.

Sighing, naked as the day he was born, he walked over to the desk and picked up the letter. It didn't have a return name or adress, so he opened it to see the letter inside.

_Harry, _it began. Said wizard knew that it wasn't a good thing.

_Guess who it is. That's right. Voldemort._

_I know, I usually send my minions to do my dirty work for me, but I couldn't resist sending you this letter.  
Your lucky all I want to do is kill you, because if I didn't, I couldn't come get you there in Little Winging._

_But of course, your friends aren't under this protection. That's why I took the liberty of murdering one of your petty friends._

_Say good-bye, Harry Potter. Because your never going to see Ronald Weasley again._

_Voldemort._

_--_

**A/N: **Oh, dear. This isn't good. Hope you love the cliffy! Sorry it's such a short chapter for such a long wait, it's just I've been distracted with other stories and getting ready for school. It's Tuesday now, but on Friday, I start school. What a joy...


	4. A Sore Bum

**Summer Romance  
_by: Morbid Malfunctions_**

--

**Chapter Four: A Sore Bum**

Harry's eyes widened as he dropped the letter so fast it looked like the mere parchment scalded his skin. He pressed his hands to his face, burying it in them as he tried to suppress the anguished cry that was rising him his chest. Severus had little time to react as Harry fell to his knees. The taller wizard jumped up from the bed and managed to catch the sobbing teen, cradling him to his chest.

Harry burried his head into the crook of Sev's neck, free falling tears running down his cheeks. Severus picked up the letter and read it. He glared heatedly at the parchment as he set it up in flames, but not before copying it and sending the copy to Dumbledore with his own little message wand-written at the end. He turned to comfort Harry, but just as soothing sounds ecaped his lips, they turned into a feral hiss as the Dark Mark on his arm seered.

"Dammit..." Severus muttered, clasping his right hand over it. Harry rose his head with sympathetic eyes, sniffling.

"Go..." He whispered. "He'll kill you too if you don't!"

Severus nodded, setting his naked lover on the bed. With a flick of his wand, he was downed in his Death Eater robes. He leaned down and gave Harry a gentle kiss on his head.

Harry didn't seem satisfied. He gave him a sweet kiss, whispering "Be careful..." against his lips.

Severus nodded, giving Harry one last swift kiss, he apparated swiftly from Privit Drive.

Harry sobbed, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes when he thought of what could happen. Voldemort could kill him. He could kill him this meeting, or the next. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle the fact that his only love could die anytime he left his presence.

--

Vernon nearly broke down the door to find a distraught and naked Harry curled up into a ball on his bed. Tears soaked his pillow as they flowed endlessly from his eyes.

"Where's your boyfriend, Potter?" He sneered.

"Voldemort..." Harry whispered, shaking.

"What was that, Potter?"

"He's out...with...with Voldemort...spy-spying for the...Order..." He whispered, his sobbing chest making it hard to say anything.

"Spying eh?" Vernon whispered, walking over to Harry's naked, shivering frame. He removed his clothes slowly, inch by inch.

Harry knew Severus wouldn't be back for hours. Wouldn't be back in enough time to save him. Save him from something he had been eduring for years.

It wasn't like he hadn't had anyone to realize before.

--

The next morning, Harry was spotless. The blood and semen that he had been covered in was gone. Severus' pale body was next to him, bruises from another beating clear on his skin.

His eyes watering, he healed the internal and external injuries that he could. Remembering the Burn Salve that he kept stored in the floorboards, he fished that out.

Severus whimpered in his sleep when Harry coated his brusies in the bright orange goop. Harry winced in his own pain when his torn bum brushed nastily against the rough sheets.

Just another normal summer day. He thought it might have changed with Severus being there.

But obviously...Harry thought wrong.

--

**A/N: **I'm really bad with Harry NOT getting beaten and raped by Vernon. I dunno what it is, but it's just...there.


End file.
